dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hel (Gojira126)
Hel ( ヘル, heru) is the most powerful Krull'ni Tet'ria and is one of Goji's lovers. Smart and Beautiful, Hel is one woman you don't want to have after you. Appearance Hel looks like a 25 year old woman with silky black hair and vivid purple eyes. Her attire usually consists of a simple Egyptian robe and golden jewelry, though before she met Goji, Hel was known to wear very revealing outfits. Her voluptuous figure has brought many fool hardy Tet'ria's to their demise and the only person to ever gain her true favor is Goji Sperry. Her measurements are B126-W63-H99 and she is 6ft 1 inch tall. Personality Hel is one of the smartest Krull'ni to live, having outsmarted the likes of her fellow and far older Tet'ria's Baal '''and '''Anubis in battle and politics. It is told that her kindness is a rare event and is a leader that rules her people with a firm but thoughtful hand. Goji is the only person to see her other emotion's, the Krull'ni, while very good at hiding them, is very close to those she works with. After a battle is over and the losses are counted, Hel gives herself and the people she rules the time to mourn for their loss. Hel has a long fuse but when that fuse is finished and she is angered, Hel has, according to rumors from the other living Tet'ria, that she once tore a Grun'le in half with nothing but her bare hands after a foolish Tet'ria tried to assassinate her in broad daylight. History Hel's childhood is unknown but her teenage years are well recorded in the Krull'ni history tablets. At the age of 16, Hel challenged a Krull'ni Lord to a political debate and the stakes was the Lord's entire kingdom. Hel then made herself the other stake, as the Lords slave. The debate was over the ratio of Grun'le to Sil'tau and this debate lasted for a full month until Hel came out on top. After that, Hel began her rule over her people and planned for the next step, to become the most powerful Tet'ria on the Krull'ni. She achieved her goal at the age of 18 when she killed the Tet'ria Ra'Hetromal 'and proclaimed herself the new Tet'ria. At the age of 20, Hel had gain half of her follows and warrior's out of the empire she has today. At 22, Hel had defeated and forced both '''Anubis '''and '''Baal '''into retreating from battle before she left after hearing the report of one of her spy's that the 'Dimensional Gate had reopened. She would eventually capture Goji Sperry and fall for the reincarnated devil, leading to one of the closest and greatest alliances in the Krull'ni people. At 24, Hel's empire, with the help of her lover Goji, now consisted of over 100 million Grun'le and 7.2 Trillion Sil'tau warriors and her reign extended to over 136 solar systems. Hel also appears in the non-canon story, The Convocation, though she has a minor role in it. Equipment Hel has a Gretris Hand Device '''that increases her power output by 10 times, but she is already powerful enough that she rarely uses it in combat. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Strength: Hel is powerful enough to supposedly rip a Grun'le in half, a feat that would take the combined might of two full grown dragons working together to tear apart a Grun'le because of the armor is made of metal that is mined in the most extreme of environments. Intelligence: Hel is a smart and crafty woman, outsmarting and out-debating her fellow Krull'ni that are older and more experienced than her. Healing factor: Hel is able to heal her wound quickly, to the point that if she ever lost a limb that she could regrown it. Plasma Magic: Magic that is based on the usage of plasma, Hel is able to control lightning and even destroy opposing Krull'ni vessels, which are powered by plasma generators. Seductiveness and Hypnosis: Hel is the most beautiful of the Krull'ni and is a master of the seductive art. She is also able to hypnotize her foes with her body, a skill that has served her well in previous engagements. God Like Powers: Hel is able to manipulate matter itself in a certain area, though it is very taxing if used over a long period of time. Military: Hel's military is the largest in the Krull'ni race, she could call her fleet to bombard a planet from orbit at a moments notice. Weaknesses Hel is weakest when she is mourning for the losses she has sustained in battle, if she is attacked during this time, Hel would be unable to react quick enough to counter. But this has never happened as every battle she has won has lead to the loser retreating as far away as possible, even Baal and Anubis respect this part of Hel's empire and allow for her people to mourn in peace. Trivia * Hel's appearance is based on the YU-GI-OH character, Ishizu Ishtar. * Hel is more powerful than Hades, who is one of the top ten most powerful beings in the DxD universe. ** The reason that Hel is so powerful is that both Baal and Anubis are both at the same level as Hades and she faces them on a weekly to monthly basis. * If Aphrodite, Hel and Gabriel were to have a beauty contest, Hel would win. ** This is because Hel's natural beauty is just that, natural. Aphrodite changes her appearance on the person's wants and Gabriel in known to be The most Beautiful Woman in Heaven and not of the many different dimensions. * Hel has a sister like sibling whose name is Isis, but Isis isn't a Tet'ria but the only woman that pilot's Hel's Flagship; The Ever Star. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Gojira126 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Sperryverse